


Weekend Escape

by KiannaLeigh



Series: Because I Belong to You [2]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Collars, Controlling Lysander, Established Relationship, Fluff, Independent Teens, Interrupting Brother, Light BDSM, M/M, Ownership, Power Bottom Castiel, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Switching, mentions of knife-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not usual for Castiel to stay with Lysander on a Sunday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because I Belong To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807571) by [KiannaLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh). 



Castiel threw himself, face up, onto Lysander’s queen sized bed. “A-ahh!” he sighed and the sound was almost sexual. Lysander should know. He’d heard Castiel make the same sort of sound when Lysander pushed inside him for the first time in a night, especially on Friday nights. They usually reserved spending the night together for Friday and Saturday and five days without sex was enough to leave Castiel pent up. And this week it had been longer than that. They hadn’t spent the weekend together and it was Sunday now.

Lysander was standing at his dresser brushing his hair before bed. He was wearing the blood red silk pajamas that Castiel had picked out for him and the pale green collar that Castiel insisted he never take off. Well, he took it off when he showered but that was neither here nor there. Watching Castiel get comfortable on the bed in the mirror, Lysander smiled. The man was adorable when he wasn’t talking.

After running the brush through his hair a few more times, Lysander put it down and parted the long side of his hair. With practiced ease he dutch braided the side of his hair, staring just a little farther over his temple, running around the side of his head, behind his ear and almost the nape of his neck. He liked braiding his hair before to bed. It kept it out of his face when he slept, kept him from getting bedhead that was too noticeable, and – if he didn’t wash his hair in the morning – it gave the long side of his hair attractive waves. The only downside was that Castiel couldn’t grab his hair and Lysander liked when the redhead did that.

He used a pin to secure the braid, checked his appearance in the mirror, smoothed the tags on his collar and turned around. Castiel was reclined on the bed, eyes closed, breathing evenly. Lysander made an indignant face and scoffed quietly. The man had fallen asleep with so much as kissing him. Sure it was Sunday night and they school in the morning, but they had late arrival status. Whatever sleep they lost having sex, they could make up before going to their first class. Sighing in frustration that was almost completely sexual, Lysander made his way over to the bed and sat down. He threw a dirty look at his boyfriend before reaching for a book on the nightstand and opening it.

Lysander was just finding his place on the page when he felt a hand on his thigh. He looked down to see Castiel sneaking his hand towards the inside of his thigh with a smile on his face and deliciously wicked gleam in his eyes. The grey haired man raised an eyebrow and worked very hard to keep how thrilled he was off his face.

“Yes, Castiel?” Lysander said evenly.

“Put down the book,” Castiel ordered.

Lysander chuckled. “You don’t tell me what to do unless it concerns us having sex.”

“This does concern us having sex,” Castiel assured the man. “You can’t fuck me and read at the same time.”

“Well, I probably could,” Lysander sighed as he closed his book. “But I wouldn’t want to. I like watching you as you writhe, gasp and moan my name.”

Castiel sat up, shifting closer to Lysander, not a bit embarrassed over Lysander’s description of him. “Then put away the book and you can watch me fall to pieces as you pound me into the bed.”

Smiling, Lysander did set his book aside and turn to face his vulgar boyfriend. He kissed him tenderly, which he knew would only satisfy the redhead for a minute or two until he would demand Lysander be as rough as he could with him. Lysander might openly belong to Castiel, collar and all, and feel a rush when the man commanded him, but Castiel thrived on pain. If Lysander left bite marks and bruises on him he moaned louder and came harder.

Once, Lysander had misplaced his phone again and he’d picked up Castiel’s phone to call his and find it. He had unlocked the redhead’s phone to find the internet up and a page describing the techniques of safe knife play. He hadn’t talked to Castiel about it yet, but he figured sooner or later his sadomasochistic boyfriend would bring it up, probably with a set of knives on hand, and one of them was going to bleed.

But that was neither here nor there at the moment. Lysander kissed Castiel’s lips softly and slid a hand over Castiel’s waist. The redhead pulled away a little and made a dissatisfied noise between Lysander’s light kisses.

“Are you going to kiss me like a middle schooler all night?” he asked in a biting tone. “Or can we please act like eighteen-year-olds and get on with it?”

Lysander chuckled. “I’m not kissing you like a middle schooler,” he insisted but kept up his feather soft kisses. “I’m kissing you like you mean more to me than … how can I say this politely?” He kissed Castiel’s lips again. “You mean more to than the pleasure of an orgasm. The sex is nice, of course, but there’s so much more to my feelings for you than that. You’re like a sea of stars overhead, illumining the dark corners of my nights.”

Castiel snorted. “Pff! That’s so like you, Shakespeare. All those fancy ass words to tell me I’m more than just a hole to put your dick in.” He leaned in kiss Lysander again, but the grey haired man pulled away frowning.

“What part of saying it politely, didn’t you hear?”

Castiel laughed loudly leaned back and slapping Lysander on the shoulder. “You can be such a prude!”

Irritated but still desperately aroused, Lysander reached over, grabbed Castiel by the front of his tank top and the side of his sweatpants and hauled him over his lap so he was sitting astride him. Then he kissed him. This time it wasn’t the loving, sweet kisses of one lover to another. This time he forced himself on Castiel, stealing his breath and rolling his hips to make their groins rub together. Castiel groaned into the kiss and grabbed the front of Lysander’s top. When the grey haired man pulled back a little Castiel looked at him, panting and at this point half hard.

“I’m not a prude, Castiel,” Lysander said softly but firmly. “Am I not the one who told you control me? That I liked taking your orders and you pulling me around by my hair? Am I not the one who first left marks on you? Did you not literally pass out the first time I made you open to me? I am not a prude. I’m polite.”

Castiel, who had started rocking against Lysander’s hips while his boyfriend was talking and who was still panting with the desire for the other man to touch him, nodded eagerly. “Not a prude,” he muttered. “Polite. Fine, got it.”

“And I will kiss you lightly from time to time. You, despite your rough edges, mean so much more to me than sex.”

“God, Lysander! I fucking get it! But I’m your fucking owner and if you don’t fuck me right fucking now I fucking swear I will fucking force myself on you!”

Lysander sighed. Castiel was fond of the word “fuck” when he was aroused. While he usually didn’t curse in everyday language – he had to be extremely enraged to curse ordinarily – he cursed liberally when aroused. When that word started popping up in his sentences it meant he really wanted sex.

“Okay, fine,” Lysander said and ran his hands up Castiel’s stomach and chest. “But stop cursing. I don’t like it.”

“Fuc – I mean – ahg! Fine! Sex. Now!”

Smiling, Lysander leaned in. “Yes,” he muttered. “Sex now.” He kissed Castiel again. Not the feather light kisses he’d started out with, but neither the aggressive kiss he’d punished Castiel with. This kiss was somewhere in between. Lysander ran his hands over Castiel’s body. “Please,” he breathed. “Tell me what to do.”

“You can – ah!” Lysander licked a spot on Castiel’s neck that man the tremble. “First … you should call me Master in bed.”

“As long as I don’t have to do it when we’re not having sex, that’s fine with me.” Lysander kissed Castiel’s collar bone. “Master,” he added and heard Castiel moan at the sound.

“I want to undress you,” the redhead breathed. “Then I’m to going to handcuff your hands behind your back.”

“You can – mhn – loop the chain of the cuffs around the ring above my bed. Have my hands held above my head.”

“Yea. That’s – what ring?”

Castiel paused and looked at the man. Lysander smiled in way Castiel had never seen. It was so dark, so wicked, so utterly arousing. Castiel was beginning to rethink this being a master thing. He’d looked good in collar.

Lysander reached up and Castiel followed his hand with his eyes until he saw Lysander’s fingers wrap around a metal ring screwed into the wall above the headboard of his bed.

“When the fuck did that get there …?”

“Last weekend. I thought you might like tying me to it. I tested the height when I put it in. It’s just high enough for my arms to be lifted over my head, but not high enough to strain my arms. As long as you don’t pull me down into the bed too much, and we use some padding around the handcuffs, I shouldn’t have any real damage at all, except maybe some bruising which my sleeves will hide.”

Staring at the ring, mouth open in shock, Castiel didn’t realized he wasn’t just half hard anymore. Lysander noticed though and with his free hand groped the redhead through his pants. Castiel shuddered and moaned.

“I’m definitely cuffing you to that tonight,” he breathed. “And after, I want to talk to you about something.”

“What?” Lysander asked, letting go of the ring.

“Later,” Castiel said and took Lysander’s hair in both hands, messing up his braid in the process, and kissed him hard.

They took a moment to get the rhythm down, of kissing and rocking all at once. And just when Lysander was about to pull away and remind Castiel he had wanted to undress him, they both heard a cry.

“Oh my god!”

Lysander and Castiel turned toward the source of the sound, which was Lysander’s bedroom door and found Leigh in his pajamas, turned away, shielding his eyes with his hand.

The grey haired man blushed.

His brother knew about his relationship with Castiel. He’d been force to tell him when Leigh had come into the bathroom while Lysander was showering to give him some towels and seen the collar on the counter. He could have left it alone, but confused as to why Lysander would have a dog collar, especially in the bathroom, Leigh and picked it up and read the tags. There was no getting around him knowing then. “Lysander, Property of Castiel,” was pretty hard to explain away. But Leigh knowing they were together was not the same as him seeing them about to have sex.

“Lock the door, little brother!” Leigh shouted.

“I’m sorry, Leigh! I forgot to.”

“I can see that!” the older brother snapped. “Not to be rude, but what are you doing here on a Sunday night, Castiel?”

“I can’t stay over my boyfriend’s house?”’ Castiel asked bitingly. “And besides that, who walks into a room with a closed door without knocking? Any room, much less someone’s bedroom.”

“I thought he was alone in here!” Leigh shouted.

“Well what if he was naked, getting ready for bed? Or masturbating while thinking of me?”

“Castiel!” Lysander cried. “Stop talking!”

The redhead turned to Lysander. “I’m just saying. You and your brother are supposed to be polite. That was the word you used. It’s not polite to walk into someone bedroom without knocking and waiting for an invitation.”

“You know what?” Leigh said, still covering his eyes with his hand. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m leaving.”

“Wait!” Lysander called. “What did you need?”

“I just wanted to ask you if you wanted a snack before bed. I see that you don’t. Good night.” Leigh moved to shut the door, but before it was closed Castiel called out.

“We’ll try not to keep you awake all night with the sounds of our passionate lovemaking!”

Just before the door slammed shut, Lysander could hear his brother scream a little. He looked at Castiel who looked back at him and smiled. They stared at each other for a while before Lysander burst out laughing.

Castiel grinned wider. “I thought you’d be mad at me.”

“No.” Lysander choked out between laughs. “Hearing you say “passionate lovemaking” was good enough for me to forgive you. Although I think my brother will never look either of us in the eye again.”

“Well he’ll know to knock on your door next time.” Castiel sighed and threw himself off Lysander’s lap and onto the bed. “I didn’t think it was possible, but I’m not in the mood for sex anymore. That literally made my dick soft.”

Lysander chuckled a few more times and slid down in the bed. “I’ll admit. I was looking forward to our lovemaking.” He snorted and held back a chuckle. “But now I just want to go to sleep. We have late arrival, though. You can handcuff me to the wall before we go to school.”

“Fine with me,” Castiel said and got comfortable in the bed. “Turn out the light.”

“Castiel,” Lysander said firmly.

“Turn out the light, please.”

“No, no. It’s not that. Although outside of sex when you ask me for something I would like it if you said please. But that’s not the point. Castiel, why are you here on a Sunday night? Usually we’re together Friday and Saturday nights. You hate how I get up early even though we’re not due at school until ten.”

Castiel sighed. “Are you going to let me sleep if I don’t answer?”

“Yes,” Lysander said evenly. “But you won’t be handcuffing me in the morning if you don’t answer.”

“No handcuffs, huh? Does mean just no handcuffs or no sex at all?”

“Touch me and I will punch you.”

“You would never punch me!”

“Our parents made Leigh and me take self-defense classes when we moved from the country. They said the city wasn’t as safe. You touch me without my permission and I will bruise you in a way you will not like. And I won’t give you permission unless you answer me.”

“Withholding sex is just cruel,” Castiel said as he sat up.

Lysander sat up too and made himself comfortable against the headboard. “I do what I have to,” Lysander said easily. “Now, why are you here? And don’t bother lying, even to be cute. I’m tired. I just want an answer and to go to bed.”

Castiel sighed. “Fine. Have it your way. My parents are here.”

Wrinkling his nose and frowning, Lysander tried to make himself understand why that was bad. He couldn’t, and settled on asking. “They’ve been here all weekend. What’s the problem?”

“The problem is that they’ve been here all weekend! I had to spend Friday evening and Saturday – all day Saturday – and most of today with them. If I see any more of them, I’m going to hang myself.”

“Castiel, don’t exaggerate.”

“Fine! But I swear if I had to see them for another minute I was running screaming into the streets. I can’t stand them.”

Lysander slid into bed. “I thought you liked your parents, generally.”

“I do like them generally. But I’m an old soul.”

“Oh?”

Castiel slipped into bed as well and moved so that he was lying close to Lysander. “Lys, when you decided to move to the city with your brother, was it because you hated your parents?”

The grey haired man frowned. “Of course not. The city was simply a better environment for me.”

“And no one expects grown children to stay with their parents, right?”

“I see,” Lysander muttered. “You are a grown child in your own mind. You need your space and being without your parents suits you.”

“Exactly. I like my parents. At times, I would even go as far as to say I love them. But I can’t have them hovering over me. It drives me crazy.”

“Explains why you can’t stand Nathaniel,” Lysander muttered with a yawn. He reached behind him and turned off the light, before lying back down in the dark. “Well, they’re leaving tomorrow. I assume you already said you’re goodbyes.”

“I’m sure they’ll call me when they get to the airport.”

“Fine.” Lysander got comfortable and closed his eyes. A minute or two had passed when he felt Castiel’s hand snake over his silk-clad skin under the blankets.

“So about that ring up there,” the redhead murmured. “I can get the handcuffs.”

“I will punch you, Castiel,” Lysander replied tiredly.

“Fine,” Castiel sighed. Another few second went by before he spoke again. “Lys? How do you feel about knives?”


End file.
